


The Word Friend

by cualccino



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, idk what to tag this honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cualccino/pseuds/cualccino
Summary: Something happens at Eden's that triggers a panic attack for Neil, Andrew trys to calm him down, something goes wrong.I wrote this fic decently quick, I'm honestly really proud of it





	The Word Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you like this fic I'm lowkey really proud of it so thanks for reading!

The word friend was always a warning for Neil, a warning he’s been in a place for too long, that people were getting too attached to him. Someone calling Neil their friend meant he had to run. 

When Neil’s mother was alive she never let them stay in one place long enough for Neil to form friendships.  
She would watch Neil, watch his interactions with other people to make sure he wasn't too kind, too appealing, someone they would notice disappeared.

Matt calling Neil his best friend always put him on edge, it made him tense. His mother’s voice would go off in his head. 'Run, what are you still doing here should have been gone a long time ago.' But he could always push those thoughts down tell himself 'she’s dead, and so is your dad, there’s no threat in your life,' until one day he couldn't.

Someone at Eden’s called Neil “Junior” while hitting on him. Andrew heard this and pushed the guy away and immediately took Neil outside. 

Andrew put his hand on the nape of Neil’s neck and started talking to him. “Your father and mother are dead, you buried Nathaniel in Baltimore. You’re at Eden’s Twilight with your friends.” That only made Neil worse, a million things were running through his head, he wasn't breathing no matter how much Andrew tried to help him. 

Neil got up, calmed a little but still hyperventilating. He had flashbacks to when he was on the run when his mom would beat him for making friends, to avoid him getting too attached. After the beating they usually left that morning, his mother would always set up plans the minute they got to the location they were staying at then in case of a need to flee.

“Neil,” Andrew said his voice was deep and steady but Neil could tell he was on edge.

“I have to go, I have to get out of this place,” Neil was muttering to himself, Andrew could barely understand him.

“I’ll drive you back to the house.”

“No, I need to go, I need to leave the state,” Neil was gripping his hair, looking around like he forgot who he was. That’s when Andrew realized he was still having a panic attack, that it didn't stop in the first place.

Andrew tried again with his usual sayings, he left the friend part out it was a new addition, Andrew figured that was the problem. “Neil, you’re a striker for Palmetto State Foxes Exy team, your number is 10, your father is dead, you left Nathaniel behind in Baltimore,” he repeated this as many times needed until Neil finally called down.

“Andrew,” Neil said almost sounding relieved.  
“Let’s go back to the house.”

“Okay.” 

“Yes or No?” Neil as always said yes and Andrew grabbed Neil’s hand and squeezed it, Neil squeezed back as a “thank you.” Andrew Texted Aaron that he, Kevin, and Nicky would have to get a ride back to the house from Matt. 

Neither Andrew or Neil said anything on the way back, the only sound was the car driving along the highway. Their hands didn’t separate until they got back to the house and Neil went to go shower. Andrew made coffee, one overly sweet for himself, and one black for Neil. Once Neil got out of the shower Andrew took over the bathroom for as little time as he could, he wanted to get back to Neil. He finished up, put on sweatpants and Neil’s hoodie. Andrew grabbed his coffee and when to the bedroom to find Neil. He was sitting crisscrossed on the bed waiting for Andrew.

He sat down on the bed across from Neil and waited for him to be ready to talk. “It was when you said I was with my friends,” Neil paused he knew Andrew was listening so he continued, “ My mom would never let me get too close to people, she would watch me, watch my interactions with people,” Neil took in a shaky breath but kept going with his story “If she found out I was making friends she would beat me so hard the marks would last for a month, once she was done beating me she would tell me to ‘get my rest’ and we would leave the next morning. So when you said the word friends I thought I had to run.” 

Neil looked at Andrew, to anyone else his face would have been the same stone cold face he always makes but Neil could see the anger in his eyes. Andrew raised his hand to Neil’s cheek, Neil shook his head and Andrew pulled their faces to each other so that their foreheads were touching. “If she wasn't already dead I would kill her,” Andrews tone was harsh yet careful, he knew Neil didn’t think of what she did being abuse and he didn't want him to get mad. Neil’s face softened and he gave Andrew a small smile. 

“Yes or No?”

Andrew rolled his eyes as he said, “yes, junkie”

Neil kissed Andrew with admiration and gratefulness. They went to bed that holding each other, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated
> 
> Thank you again for reading this!!! <33


End file.
